


Pułapka

by EndeNeu



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Polski | Polish, Post-Silent Hill, Pre-Silent Hill 3
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndeNeu/pseuds/EndeNeu
Summary: Harry po raz kolejny udowadnia, że jest w stanie poświęcić wiele, żeby uratować swoją córkę. / Post-SH, pre-SH3.





	Pułapka

_Betowała Ellena_

 

**Pułapka**

 

_1988_

 

— Jeszcze jeden rozdział. Proszę.

Harry Mason spojrzał na córkę spod uniesionych brwi. Cheryl złożyła ręce i uśmiechnęła się prosząco.

— I kto cię będzie jutro z łóżka wyciągał? — Zamknął podniszczone wydanie „Alicji w Krainie Czarów”, powieści, którą sam powoli zaczynał znać na pamięć.

— Tylko jeden. Obiecuję, że sama wstanę.

— Mam w to uwierzyć? — spytał rozbawiony. — Zostało mi jeszcze trochę pracy.

Cheryl opuściła wzrok, jej twarz spochmurniała. Harry od razu dostrzegł, że problemem nie był nieprzeczytany rozdział.

— Boisz się, że znowu ci się coś złego przyśni, prawda?

— Tak. Nie chcę. — Zaczęła miąć poszewkę kołdry.

Przesunął palcami po szorstkim policzku. „Znowu mi się ogień śnił”. — Słyszał to ostatnio zbyt często. Cheryl przyszła do jego sypialni kilka razy, ciągnąc za sobą jasnofioletowy koc. Harry za każdym razem przytulał ją mocno w uspokajającym geście. Potem odprowadzał do pokoju i tłumaczył, że to tylko sny. Czuł jednak przy tym napięcie mięśni — coś mu natrętnie przypominało, że to nie były zwyczajne koszmary, które często towarzyszyły dzieciom.

— Tata? — Głos Cheryl wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło. Nie chciał, żeby wyczuła jego zdenerwowanie.

— Masz przecież Spike’a. — Wskazał na pluszowego tyranozaura. — Przegoni wszystkie złe sny, pamiętasz?

Cheryl zaśmiała się cicho i przyciągnęła do siebie zabawkę.

— A ja jestem blisko. — Pochylił się i poprawił kołdrę. — Nie ma powodu do strachu.

— Obiecujesz?

— Obiecuję. — Potarł szyję. — A teraz idź już spać, bo naprawdę jutro nie wstaniesz.

Cheryl wtuliła głowę w poduszkę. Przesiał w palcach jej czarne włosy. Zupełnie inne od jego brązowych. Podobnie kształt nosa, ust i kolor oczu — on miał niebieskie, Cheryl piwne.

— Dobranoc — szepnął i zgasił lampkę nocną.

Przed wyjściem z pokoju zerknął na biurko, oświetlone blaskiem księżyca. Porozrzucane kredki, otwarte książki, sterta kartek — Cheryl obiecała, że posprząta następnego dnia. Pokręcił głową i miał już odejść, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł jeden z obrazków. Motyle. Przez ułamek sekundy miał przed oczami pokój, w którym widział podobne, jeżeli nie identyczne. Harry otrząsnął się z tych myśli i cicho wyszedł.

 

W sypialni usiadł przy biurku i zaczął machinalnie układać materiały — książki, dokumenty i mniej lub bardziej istotne zapiski. Po chwili zawiesił spojrzenie na maszynie do pisania. Musiał przygotować szkic kolejnego opowiadania do zbiorku.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył, rozkojarzony, na niezapisaną kartkę. Pomyślał o innych obowiązkach – następnego dnia miał dokończyć korektę paru krótkich artykułów do czasopisma literackiego. Westchnął. Czasami myślał o zrezygnowaniu z dodatkowej pracy w redakcji, żeby spędzać dłuższe chwile z Cheryl — myśli, że mógłby poświęcać jej więcej czasu, nie chciały ucichnąć — ale przecież liczył się każdy grosz.

 

Jego palce zastygły nad klawiaturą, kiedy usłyszał stłumiony hałas. Dochodził z zewnątrz. Harry zmarszczył brwi i wstał, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno. Niczego jednak nie dostrzegł. Przesunął językiem po suchych wargach. Pewnie jakieś zwierzę — pomyślał i wrócił do pracy.

 

Nagle przez ciszę przedarł się brzęk rozbijanej szyby i krzyk Cheryl. Harry prawie strącił szklankę, którą miał pod ręką, na podłogę. Zerwał się na równe nogi, gwałtowny ruch przewrócił krzesło.

Kolejny hałas dobiegał z parteru. Harry skostniał. Uciekać? Ale dokąd? Zadzwonić na policję? Nie zdążyłby. Pozostała konfrontacja.

Skrytka za zdjęciem przy regale z książkami. Ruszył w jej stronę i szybko wyciągnął broń. Dotychczas naiwnie liczył na to, że nie będzie zmuszony jej więcej używać.

Musiał się pośpieszyć — nie chciał, żeby jego córka była dłużej sama. Pistolet prawie wypadł mu ze śliskiej od potu dłoni.

Mijały kolejne sekundy. Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Cheryl zdążyła wbiec do sypialni. Złapała go mocno za nogę i wyrzuciła z siebie jakieś zlepki słów.

— Zostań tu. Pójdę sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

— Nie! — Pociągnęła krawędź jego koszulki. — Chcę iść z tobą.

— Cheryl — mruknął zniecierpliwiony. Nie chciał tracić więcej czasu. — Musisz tu zostać. Schowaj się i nigdzie nie wychodź.

— Ale…

— Powiedziałem coś.

Z wyraźną niechęcią rozluźniła uścisk.

— Tylko wróć.

 

Harry wbiegł na schody. Zapalił światło. Oddech mu przyśpieszył, gdy usłyszał kolejny huk. Drzwi kuchni otworzyły się raptownie.

Na korytarz wyszedł zamaskowany mężczyzna. Harry mógł zobaczyć tylko zamglone złością oczy.

— Dziewczyna. Gdzie ją ukryłeś?

Chłodny dreszcz prześlizgnął się mu po kręgosłupie. Kultyści. Niewątpliwie. Przez ostatnie lata Harry żywił nadzieję, że policja ich zdemaskowała, że ten obłęd dobiegł końca.

Że Silent Hill było zbyt daleko.

Harry miał wrażenie, że światło lampy słabło, ustępując miejsca dziwnej ciemności. Powietrze gęstniało. Widział rdzę i odpadający tynk, napastnik przestał przypominać człowieka. Jakby czyjeś najgorsze koszmary zniekształciły rzeczywistość.

Jakby Harry znowu znalazł się w Silent Hill.

— Odebrałeś nam ją. — Kultysta wyciągnął pistolet zza pasa.

Strzał odbił się echem. Harry cudem uniknął kuli. Upadł na kolana. Zimno wpełzło mu pod skórę, gdy zobaczył, że kultysta ponownie zamierzał nacisnąć spust.

Mechanizm zgrzytnął. Pocisk nie wyleciał. Kolejny też nie. Harry wstał i na oślep uderzył napastnika rękojeścią broni. Chciał wytrącić mu pistolet z ręki. Nie udało się.

Świat zawirował, gdy Harry poczuł uderzenie twardej pięści. Zanim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, kultysta zacisnął palce wokół jego szyi i przydusił go boleśnie do ściany. Broń wypadła Harry’emu z dłoni i z głośnym stukiem uderzyła o posadzkę.

Z trudem oddychał. Pociemniało mu przed oczami. Kultysta przyłożył mu pistolet do brzucha. Dotyk lufy zadziałał otrzeźwiająco i spowodował, że adrenalina jeszcze silniej ożywiła ciało Harry’ego. Liczyła się każda sekunda. Szybko chwycił mężczyznę za ramię i kopnął go kolanem. Celował w krocze, ale trafił w biodro. Pistolet wystrzelił, kula rozbiła wiszące w pobliżu lustro.

Harry skorzystał z chwilowej przewagi i natychmiast sięgnął po broń. Napastnik nie zamierzał się poddać — krótkie otępienie minęło, ponownie wycelował. Harry był jednak szybszy. Bez namysłu pociągnął za spust. Pierwszy pocisk przeleciał obok mężczyzny; chyba drasnął go w ramię. Drugi utkwił pod brodą. Kultysta bezwiednie osunął się na podłogę.

Harry dopiero wtedy poczuł, jak gwałtownie biło mu serce. Mokra od potu koszulka kleiła się do pleców. W uszach dzwoniło od huku strzałów. Zabezpieczył pistolet i upewnił się, że napastnik już mu nie zagrażał. Harry rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę ciała, leżącego w kałuży krwi. Nienaturalna ciemność zniknęła.

Zabił człowieka. Przez obezwładniający skurcz w żołądku musiał się schylić i łapczywie wciągnąć powietrze. Potrząsnął głową, przesunął dłonią po zroszonym czole. Przecież nie miał innego wyjścia — gdyby nie oddał tych strzałów, sam by zginął, a Cheryl zostałaby porwana i wywieziona do tego cholernego miasta.

Cheryl.

Harry zaklął i wbiegł po schodach. Potknął się, ale w porę złapał równowagę.

— Cheryl? — zapytał po wtargnięciu do sypialni.

Stojąca przy łóżku szafa zaskrzypiała. Ze środka wychyliła się potargana głowa jego córki. Na Harry’ego spłynęła fala ulgi.

— T-tata?

— Zaczekaj tu jeszcze chwilę. Muszę sprawdzić inne pokoje.

 

Gorączkowo przeszukał pozostałe pomieszczenia i ogródek. Kultysta mógł działać z kimś. Harry bezradnie rozejrzał się po okolicy — chyba po raz pierwszy żałował, że sąsiedzi mieszkali zbyt daleko.

Wrócił do środka. Z jego ust wyleciały urwane słowa. Ostatkiem sił powlókł się w stronę schodów i ciężko usiadł na stopniu.

Przełknął ślinę — ból gardła po duszeniu nasilał się, jednak Harry to zignorował. Dłonie mu dygotały. Ukrył w nich twarz i zamknął oczy. Próbował ujarzmić pęd myśli, uspokoić nerwy.

Musiał zawiadomić odpowiednie służby. Niechętnie podszedł do aparatu i podniósł słuchawkę.

Po zakończeniu rozmowy spojrzał na schody. Cheryl wciąż siedziała w pokoju. Czekała na niego.

Pomasował pulsujące skronie. Szybka, ale przytłaczająca myśl. Pochodzenie Cheryl nadal było pułapką. Może podjął niewłaściwą decyzję. Może nie powinien narażać się na to niebezpieczeństwo. Może…

Miał wrażenie, że coś gorącego przylgnęło do jego skóry. Policzki zaczęły mu płonąć. Kretyn. To moja córka — zganił się w myślach. Nie była przecież niczemu winna.

Tracił czas na tych bezcelowych rozmyślaniach. Pośpiesznie wrócił do sypialni i odłożył broń.

— Skarbie?

Cheryl niemal wyskoczyła z szafy i podreptała do niego.

Harry przykucnął. Spostrzegł wtedy, że nie płakała. Oczy miała za to szeroko otwarte i przepełnione lękiem, a twarz była bledsza niż zwykle.

Cheryl zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przylgnęła do niego, szukając otuchy. Uścisnął ją. Czuł jej niespokojny oddech na karku.

— K-kto to był? — wydusiła łamiącym się głosem, unosząc głowę. Dopiero wtedy spłynęły pierwsze łzy. — Czego chciał?

— Posłuchaj mnie, dobrze? — Harry zamknął jej drobne dłonie w swoich. — To był włamywacz. Musiałem nas jakoś ochronić. — Zacisnął usta w wąską linię. — Niedługo przyjedzie policja. Sprawdzą dom i pewnie będę musiał pojechać z nimi, żeby im wszystko wyjaśnić.

— Nie! — Cheryl znowu się w niego wtuliła. Jej ramionami wstrząsnął szloch. — Nie chcę… nie chcę, żebyś z nimi jechał. N-nie chcę być tu sama.

— Spokojnie. — Pogładził ją po policzku i pocałował. — Nie zostaniesz sama.

Echo wcześniejszych wątpliwości przypomniało o sobie — znowu poczuł piekące ciepło. Obecność Cheryl w jego życiu wiele zmieniała, ale nie chciał z tego rezygnować. Nie była pułapką. Wiedział, że adopcja była najlepszą decyzją, jaką mógł podjąć.

I że zabiłby jeszcze raz, gdyby musiał.

 


End file.
